História 17 - MOTIVOS
by TsurugaAkiraChan
Summary: #HITSUKARIN #N17 A verdade pode facilmente ser escondida em uma troca de olhares ou de gestos sutis, mas na maioria das vezes o que realmente importa é o motivo pelo qual ela se esconde. Para tudo no mundo existe um motivo, e estes, no entanto, nem sempre estarão visíveis para todos.


A "vida" de um shinigami* pode ser quase que considerada a perfeita eternidade. No geral, não quer dizer necessariamente que ele deve ser imortal, seja no sentido temporal ou de vulnerabilidade.

Shinigamis morrem, assim como tudo que existeno universo possui um tempo limite próprio, a condição não seria diferente para as sobrenaturais criaturas vestidas em negro.

Seja em batalhas ou pelo desgaste do próprio tempo, ainda que isso seexcedaaté mesmo em um milênio, a existência dos conhecidos "deuses da morte", em algum momento, finda-se. E assim, após a jornada póstuma de estudo, treino e dedicação para proteger o mundo espiritual e o delicado balanço existente entre o mundo deles e os outros, o ciclo finalmente se conclui. Novamente, a alma voltava a renascer no mundo físico, para então, mais uma vez, morrer e iniciar a vida espiritual.

E assim, o ciclo se repeteinfinitamente.

No entanto, a alma, enquanto no período como shinigami, passa o maior tempo no mundo que naquela vida foi definido:o mundo espiritual. E dessa forma, raramente transitando entre outros. Salvo, é claro, quando necessário.

O conhecimento sobre tudo isso, obviamente, acaba por passar despercebido pela maioria das pessoas normais do mundo físico, eque aliás, nem sequer tem conhecimento sobre a existência de qualquer dimensão que não fosse aprópria.

Shinigamis, para os humanos, eram seres invisíveis. E escondidos na discreta realidade, vagam despercebidos entre os humanos enquanto trabalham pela proteção das almas que dali partiam para o próximo passo do ciclo de existência. Nem por isso, todavia, não eram eles totalmente invisíveis para todos. Um ínfimo grupo de pessoas podia senti-los por perto e, um grupo ainda menor, podia vê-los.

A anomalia nesse sistema de co-existência, se dava pelo fato de algumas raras almas acabarem por manifestar algum poder espiritual ainda durante o tempo terrestre. Ainda como humanos.

E "ela" era uma dessas pessoas. "Ela" podia ver o que a maioria não podia.

Quieta e observadora, a figura feminina vislumbrava com precisa e discreta atenção, tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor. Pois os olhos que ela possuía, sendo eles de um intenso e raro tom preto-breu, viam e percebiam tudo o que ninguém mais conseguia.

Isolada do mundo, Karin possuía um mundo próprio, tão secreto quanto a existência de tudo aquilo que apenas ela sabia existir.

Com extrema maestria, após anos de prática, a jovem conseguia facilmente fingir não ver o quê estava por perto, além de usar a aguçada percepção para proteger aqueles que precisavam ser protegidos. Com sutileza, pelo menos, ao que diz respeito ao objetivo das ações que tomava, ela facilmente desviava pessoas de caminhos perigosos e protegia outras sem que elas sequer notassem tal intenção.

Ainda assim, nem tudo era tão sacrificante ou problemático quanto parecia. Havia, é claro, benefícios em ver o que apenas ela podia ver.

Apenas ela era capaz de vê-lo.

Ao menos, assim era quando apenas ela quisessee sem que ele utilizasse qualquer tipo de equipamento. Para ela, bastava olhar para a direção em que sentia presença dele, para ver a pessoa que tão ansiosa e inesperadamente passou a esperar.

E ela se divertia e se satisfazia secretamente com esse fato.

Mesmo estando ele ainda vestido como um shinigami, um capitão, ela podia vislumbrar o penetrante e vívido olhar verde-mar a observá-la. Muitas vezes, estando em cima de um telhado qualquer na redondeza enquanto, provavelmente, de passagem em uma missão qualquer.

Karin deixava um quase imperceptível sorriso de canto ,satisfeito,enfeitar o rosto femininosempre que avistava a elegante e imponente figura do capitão de cabelos brancos. O que também, por sua vez, causava certa confusão a quem quer que estivesse com ela durante tão casual encontro de olhares discretos, já que era ela a única capaz de ver o intenso olhar a acompanhá-lasilenciosamente.

Era quase cômico como o rapaz mantinha a pose de indiferença, mesmo estando ciente da presença dela e estando tão satisfeito quanto ela em tãocasual encontro.

Discreto, o capitão apenas assentia minimamente com a cabeça em uma saudação quase imperceptível aos olhos dos prováveis subordinados que o acompanhavam na missão. Ao fim dela, todavia, quando os outros retornassem, era um fato que acabaria por permanecer no mundo humano, em um telhado específico da cidade, a espera de uma distinta jovem para, enfim, reunirssem adequadamente comosempre faziam desde os tempos em que a mesma garota ainda era uma criança.

Contudo, mesmo com tão discreta saudação, a jovem o respondia abertamente com imenso e sincero sorriso que quase o desconcertava com certa facilidade.

Um shinigami, normalmente, não podia frequentar ou mesmo ficar, no mundo físico por muito tempo. Possuíam importantes deveres a serem cumpridos e algumas rigorosas regras a seguirem. Dentre eles, em especial, os capitães.

Hitsugaya, entretanto, inesperadamente, conseguia facilmente seguir as regras, trabalhar e ainda assim manter visitas frequentes ao mundo humano. Não havia um só ser que pudesse reclamar dele, mas era verdade também que não havia um só ser, da mais alta à mais baixa patente, que não tivesse curiosidade pelas assíduas visitas do respeitável capitão ao outro mundo. Mias especificamente, pelamotivação delas.

E assim, da mesma forma que a existência do rapaz se via nula para o mundo humano - com exceção de quandoele quisesse se mostrar fisicamente -, a pequena cidade ainda possuía outras pequenas verdades ocultas.

A primeira delas era o fato da morena, quando mais nova, odiar os poderes outrora já mencionados, embora isso ainda tenha curiosamente mudado tempos depois.

A segunda era que o jovem capitão de cabelos grisalhos, até algum tempo atrás, dificilmente tirava folgas ou saía do mundo espiritual. Salvo, é claro, para as missões.

E por fim, como a terceira e última verdade, havia uma discreta e inesperada relação entre os dois primeiros fatos...

Ela acabou por gostar de ver o que apenas ela via, e ele, de igual forma, acabou por gostar de visitar e permanecer no mundo humano sempre que podia.

Ele, na realidade, era o motivo dela.

Ela, inesperadamente, também era o motivo dele.

E em um sorriso discreto, os dois seguiamcaminhos individuais, satisfeitos com aquilo que só eles sabiam existir.

Mais tarde, quando à sós em um clima que dava forma a um mundo particular para eles, a garota e o capitão se encontrariam novamente em mais umsecretoencontro.

O motivo, desta vez, era o mesmo: a necessidade e a satisfação de ter um ao outro.

E assim, mais dois fatos mantinham-se ocultos para o restante do mundo.

Karin amava e pertencia ao capitão.

Hitsugaya, da mesma maneira, amava e pertencia àmorena.

Segredos, até então, mantidos com o motivo do mero capricho de dois jovens apaixonados que satisfaziam-se em criar seu secreto mundo particular.


End file.
